Le Miracle de Noël
by Moonfree
Summary: Etre tromper c’est déjà pas très beau… mais se tromper en croyant être trompée alors qu’a la base il n’y a pas tromperie… c’est encore pire. Vous avez dit résumé a chier ? Ben ouais… et j’assume. XD


**Disclaimer : **Oh ben ça alors !!! Ca existe encore ce truc là ? Alors allons-y gaiement. Y'en a aucuns qui est a moi et les droits et la licence même pas non plus donc… ben … c'est tout huhu XD

**Postulat/Couple/Genre :  
**Postulat ;Alors là… certains y verront bien quelque chose… les autres… ben voyez y ce que vous voulez… Après tout, c'est une situation qui pourrait arriver a tout a chacun.  
Couple :Ouille ! Alors a la base c'était pas censé finir de cette façon alors je vous laisse la surprise.  
Genre ; Re-ouille ? Ben c'est que je sais pas ou le placer… Disons romantico-dépréssif. A pleurer quoi.

**Résumé : **Etre tromper c'est déjà pas très beau… mais se tromper en croyant être trompée alors qu'a la base il n'y a pas tromperie… c'est encore pire. Vous avez dit résumé a chier ? Ben ouais… et j'assume. XD

**Pour qui ?** Tout ceux qui m'ont attendue, ceux qui m'ont soutenus et puis ceux qui me lisent.

**Pourquoi ?** Parce que je hais la période de noël et puis aussi parce que il faut un (re) début a tout alors pourquoi pas un OS pour se remettre sur les rails ?

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**Cet Os n'était nullement programmé dans mes projets je tiens a le dire mais j'ai été quelque peu victime d'une inspiration coup de poing au boulot et ça été plus fort que moi.  
_Je confirme ! Elle était pas rentrée de deux minutes qu'elle avait le clavier en main et qu'elle se mettait a taper a une allure de dingue. Résultat ? Un OS pondu en moins de trois heures. Pour quelqu'un qui a perdu la main.  
_Chassez le naturel … XD

* * *

**Le miracle de Noël.**

La soirée avait été plus qu'agréable. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive … avec elle.

Tout avait pourtant bien débuté. Ses amis étaient venus la chercher comme convenu et tous ensemble, ils s'étaient rendus à la fête du lycée. Les guirlandes et les lampions qui avaient été accroché dans l'enceinte du bâtiment donnaient au lieu une atmosphère féerique que venaient parachever les étudiants mêmes.

Tous s'étaient vêtus de la plus belle manière qu'il soit, arborant robes longues et smoking de rigueur. Les jupons virevoltants en compagnies des queues de pies et autres attributs de festivités avaient quelque chose que magique que la jeune n'avait pas réussi a s'expliquer.

Elle-même avait suscité de nombreux regards admiratifs de la part de la gent masculine. Vêtue d'un bustier de couleur beige qu'agrémentait une longue jupe évasée de la même couleur, la jeune fille rayonnait. Ses épaules qui étaient recouvertes d'une étole de couleur noires laissaient tout de même entrevoir une peau de nacre que lui enviaient beaucoup de jeunes filles.

Mai , qui avait été fidèle à sa couleur préférée à savoir le prune, avait également fait sensation dans sa robe courte fendue jusque mi cuisse. Joey, vêtu d'un complet blanc avait d'ailleurs bavé plus que de coutume à la vue de la jeune fille.

Sérénity dans sa robe à fines bretelles rouge avait été éclatante de fraîcheur et de beauté. Tout particulièrement lorsqu'un certain grand PDG aux yeux de glace étaient venu l'inviter à danser. A cet instant, tous s'étaient écarté de la piste de danse et le temps avaient suspendus son vol le temps pour les autres danseurs d'admirer la grâce de ce couple pas banal.

Yugi, sublime dans son ensemble d'un violet tirant sur le noir, avait du résister aux assauts plus que répétés d'une Rébecca toute de rose vêtue et au combien en pleine forme.

Cette soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé avait , pour la jeune fille, viré au cauchemar lorsque le double de Yugi avait fait une entrée très remarquée. Vêtue d'un smoking de couleur noire à la coupe simple mais seyante, il avait tout d'un dieu humain. Si dans un premier temps a sa vue, Anzu avait senti son cœur faire un triple bond dans sa poitrine, elle avait du par la suite tout faire pour éviter de montrer qu'il saignait.

Le coup de poignard qui était venu se ficher dans son cœur avait été donné par Atem lui-même lorsque ce dernier leur avait présenté sa cavalière de la soirée, une jeune fille brune aux longs cheveux soyeux et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Mais ce qui avait achevé la jeune fille avait été le fait que l'ancien pharaon leur présente sa cavalière comme étant également sa petite amie.

Cette phrase avait été de trop pour la malheureuse Anzu qui , sans prendre garde aux regards étonnés et interrogatifs de tous ses amis, s'étaient enfuie le plus vite qu'elle avait pu.

Cela s'était passé il y avait maintenant plus d'une heure et depuis, la brunette déambulait dans les rues de la ville, sans savoir vraiment ou elle se rendait. L'esprit dans ses pensées, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule lorsqu'une exclamation transperça telle un éclair la sérénité de cette ambiance nocturne.

« Anzu ! »

La brunette n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui l'avait hélé. Cette voix si chaude, si troublante, si mystérieuse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Celle là même qui avait ravi son cœur depuis leur première rencontre. Une personne qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment su malgré la place qu'elle avait prise dans le cœur de la jeune demoiselle.

Une personne qui lui avait préféré une quelconque autre fille. Peut être parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris ces appels, peut être parce qu'elle n'était pas son genre… peu importait au fond le pourquoi du comment. La personne qui avait été l'essentiel de la jeune était devenu son intoxication. Cette personne qui la faisait se sentir si bien par un seul de ces regards ou un seul de ses sourires était maintenant devenue celle qui lui faisait le plus de mal.

Anzu savait que si elle cédait à l'appel , elle n'en sortirait pas plus forte comme beaucoup aurait pu le croire. Non, elle seule savait que si elle se retournait elle signerait la fin de sa guérison si durement entamée.

Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore mais la raison peut aussi parfois agir a contresens du cœur. C'est ce que constata Anzu lorsqu'elle se sentit faire demi tour, presque malgré elle, pour enfin se retrouver face a celui qui l'avait interpellé de la sorte.

« Que veux tu Atem ? » S'entendit elle demander d'une voix ou ne transparaissait aucuns des sentiments qu'elle ressentait a cet instant.

« Te parlez ».

« Pour parler il faut être deux or ils s'avère que je n'ai nullement l'intention et encore moins l'envie de parlementer avec toi. »

Le ton sur lequel avaient été lancés ses mots pris Atem au dépourvu et ce dernier ne réagit pas quand la jeune fille se détournant dans le but de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Mais Anzu n'avait pas fait plus de quelques pas lorsqu'elle se sentie être retenue par le bras. Sachant parfaitement qui l'empêchait s'en aller, la jeune fille chercha à se débattre dans le vain espoir, elle le savait , de se libérer de l'emprise de l'ancien pharaon.

« Lâches moi »

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies regardé et dit ce qui n'allait pas. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi te le dire me ferait aller mieux. »

« Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir résoudre ton problème Anzu mais en parler te soulagerait peut être. »

« Je ne crois pas non… surtout si c'est a toi que j'en parle. »

Durant cet échange, la jeune fille avait fini par se débattre et avait rendu les armes, acceptant de faire face à son geôlier. Atem de son côté avait senti son amie se raidir un peu plus a chacune de ses phrases mais inconsciemment et il ne savait pourquoi, il savait que s'il la lâchait, elle ne s'enfuirait pas. Pourtant… il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée de tout l'échange… et a vrai dire, il n'avait nullement envie de la relâcher.

« Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas Anzu, je refuse de laisser une amie dans cet état. »

« Si je te le dis Atem, tu ne me regarderais plus de la même façon. Si je te le dis, nous serons obligés de changer notre relation et je ne peux m'y résoudre. Il en est hors de question. De plus tu… »

Mais la jeune fille, pourtant bien partie dans sa tentative d'explication fut interrompue d'une manière pour le moins inattendue.

Atem venait tout simplement d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et chaste mais il suffit pour mettre Anzu dans tous ses états. La jeune ne s'aperçut que bien tard qu'elle-même s'était laissée à répondre à cette étreinte. Consciente de la situation et revenant enfin a ses esprits, la jeune fille rompit le baiser presque a regrets.

« Atem… attends… tu ne peux décemment pas.. »

« Si je le peux… et d'ailleurs je le fais… » Argumenta l'esprit ,un sourire en coin.

« Mais… elle… »

« N'en saura rien je te rassure. Gardes bien ce baiser Anzu. Gardes le comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur » Conclut le jeune homme avant de s'en aller sur un sourire énigmatique.

Cette réaction laissa la jeune fille sans voix. Jamais elle ,'aurait pu imaginer que la discussion prendrait un te l tour. Non seulement, elle avait tout avoué au double de Yugi, qui ne s'était même pas étonné et encore offusqué de sa déclaration, mais plus encore celui-ci l'avait embrassé alors même que visiblement il considérait cela comme une erreur.

Cette réalité frappa alors la jeune fille de plein fouet. L'embrasser avait été une erreur, tant pour lui que pour elle a bien y réfléchir. Avant cet acte, elle était juste déçue par l'ancien pharaon. Déçue qu'il ne leur ait pas présenté sa petite amie avant ce soir, déçu par une confiance qu'elle croyait réelle et réciproque et qui en vérité ne l'était pas plus que n'est réel un fantôme du passé. A la déception succédait maintenant une colère sans nom envers celui qui justement avait longtemps été sans nom.

Colère tournée vers Atem bien évidemment, Atem qui avait profité de sa vulnérabilité pour l'embrasser alors que visiblement cela lui était égal. Mais plus encore colère contre elle-même pour avoir laissé le jeune homme l'approcher. Colère également parce qu'elle avait aimé et répondu au baiser de ce vil individu.

Brisée et complètement anéantie, la jeune fille prit la résolution que pour elle tout venait de finir avant même d'avoir commencé. Confondue dans cette résolution, ce fut le cœur lourd et plein de regret que la brunette rentra chez elle ce soir là.

**&&&**

« N'oublies pas que demain, on ouvre plus tôt. Il y a toujours des gens esseulés qui demandent un peu d'attention dès le matin de ce jour de l'année…alors sois a l'heure s'il te plait ! »

La jeune fille à qui s'adressait ces mots acquiesça doucement de la tête tout en fermant soigneusement la porte du snack-bar derrière elle. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle travaillait dans cet endroit et même si ces débuts avaient été difficiles et qu'un mal du pays l'avait étreinte plus d'une fois, aujourd'hui elle pouvait dire qu'elle se sentait chez elle dans ce lieu.

Oui, Anzu aimait cet endroit et la nostalgie qu'il renfermait. De l'odeur du chocolat a l'ancienne qu'on y servait a la saveur incomparable des pancakes qu'on y faisait, tout avait quelque chose de réconfortant. La patronne même de ce lieu était réconfortante. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour les clients comme pour ses employés qui étaient traités avec respect et chaleur.

La jeune fille aux orbes azurés ne savait ce qu'elle serait devenue si la patronne, Madame Démestote ne lui avait pas tendue la main lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle était partie de chez elle dans l'espoir d'une vie plus proche de ses rêves et surtout plus loin de celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Mais mme si elle savait que sa décision avait été la bonne, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait vraiment jouer quitte ou double.

Personne ne savait ou elle était partie et à dire vrai, personne ne savait qu'elle était partie. Elle avait fait promettre a ses parents de ne rien dire de son projet a ses amis et ceux-ci, bien que surpris avaient respecté sa décision jusqu'au bout. Elle se trouvait donc maintenant bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu avec pour seule compagnie, sa détermination a écrire une nouvelle page de sa vie.

Elle était alors entrée dans ce lieu hors du temps et avait été conquise par l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. Madame Démestote avait perçu son air enchanté et lui avait demandé d'où elle venait. Quelques minutes après que se soit engagée leur conversation et Anzu était embauchée comme serveuse par celle qui au fil des mois avait pris la place de nurse.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se remémorait ces souvenirs. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait toujours pas percé dans le milieu de la danse mais elle avait découvert cette nouvelle ville et peu e peu se faisait une place dans cette société inconnue. Peu a peu aussi, la rancune et son mal d'amour avaient disparu. Oh pas complètement parce que ce genre de choses ne meure jamais vraiment non. Mais disons qu'elle pouvait désormais songer à Atem sans se mettre à pleurer.

Anzu frissonna et leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement la neige ne tarderait pas à tomber si l'on prenait pour témoin le ciel gris qui se tenait au dessus de sa tête. Anzu n'avait jamais vraiment vu la neige tomber et il lui tardait d'assister à ce spectacle. Elle imaginait déjà les gros flocons recouvrir peu a peu les bâtiments et les rues, étendant son blanc manteau sur toute la ville comme si celle –ci voulait se parer de ses plus beaux atours pour les festivités qui s'annonçaient.

Tout à son imagination d'un paysage enchanté, la jeune fille ne prit pas garde d'un nombre qui s'était dressée devant elle et la percuta. S'ensuivit une chute que nul n'aurait pu décrire sans rire.

Déboussolée et courbaturée d'être tombée a terre, la jeune fille accepta la main tendue qu'on lui offrait et se releva avec l'intention de remercier son sauveur aux orbes rubis.

« Oh mon Dieu…. Non…Pas toi ! » Souffla Anzu lorsqu'elle eut reconnu celui qui se trouvait devant elle.

Au lieu d'être offusqué de ce remerciement hors norme, le jeune homme aux cheveux pétardifiés qui lui faisait face esquissa un sourire. Un sourire franc et sincère mais qui n'avait rien de moqueur.

« Je suis également content de te revoir Anzu… Tu m'as manquée. »

Cette dernière partie de phrase avait été dite sans ironie. Seule une certaine chaleur se dégageait de cette constatation. Une chaleur qui aurait été la même dans la bouche de n'importe quel autre ami de la jeune fille mais qui, venant de cette personne là, lui faisait l'effet d'une insulte.

« Qu'es-tu venu faire ici » Attaqua la brunette.

« Qu'es **_tu_** venue faire ici ? » Demanda a son tour son interlocuteur sur un ton qui bien que sérieux n'en était pas moins troublant.

Si la jeune fille avait été déstabilisée par la réaction d'Atem, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et s'efforça de garder son calme lorsqu'elle répondit son tour.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. J'ai fait un choix que j'assume et tu n'as pas à me le reprocher. »

« Non… Mais je peux te reprocher de ne pas nous en avoir informés. »

_« Touché »_ songea la demoiselle. Elle avait beaucoup culpabilisé d'avoir caché ses projets à ses amis et avait toujours redouté qu'il ne lui en veuille éternellement. Apparemment elle n'était pas tombée très loin de la vérité. Si l'ancien pharaon se faisait le porte-parole du petit groupe, cela signifiait que tous partageaient plus ou moins le même sentiment.

Mais même si intérieurement elle comprenait l'amertume de ses amis, il était pour elle hors de question de se sentir coupable face à celui qui , après tout, était à l'origine de sa fuite précipitée. Désireuse de ne pas perdre la face et surtout de ne pas prolongé la rencontre, la jeune fille fit mine de se détourner et lança comme un signe d'au revoir ;

« Quoi que tu sois venu faire, je te souhaite bonne chance. Au revoir Atem »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune fille commença de s'éloigner de ce jeune homme qui avait ravivé d'anciennes blessures malheureusement non totalement cicatrisées . Mais cette attitude bien que soigneusement étudiée avait dans sa projection oubliée une donnée très importante. Donnée qui se manifesta immédiatement lorsqu'un bras décidément encombrant empêcha la jeune fille d'aller plus loin.

« Oh non Anzu… ne crois pas que tu t'échapperas cette fois encore. »

« Je n'ai pas… » Tenta ladite Anzu avant d'être coupée par une voix sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« Oh que si, tu fuis. Tu fuis quelque chose dont j'ignore tout mais que je pense deviner quand même. Et tu en viens même à fuir tes amis parce que tu as peur que ceux-ci finissent par ne plus te comprendre. Tu fuis une vie que tu pourrais avoir pour une autre qui ne sera peut être jamais que chimères. Et tout ça pour quoi au bout du compte ? Pour une simple chose que tu n'as pas eu la patience d'attendre.. Une chose que tu n'as pas voulue comprendre.»

« Tais toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses a nouveau fuir et te réfugier dans une autre ville ? Encore plus grande, encore plus éloignée. »

« Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien de mes raisons… tu n'as pas le droit… » Suppliait presque la jeune fille

« Pas plus que tu n'avais le droit de te sauver comme une voleuse. Pas plus que tu n'avais le droit de nous rayer de ta vie comme tu l'as fait ! »

« S'il te plait…Je ne veux pas entendre cela…. Je ne peux pas entendre cela… tu ne comprend pas… »

Les larmes menaçaient a présent de déborder et Anzu se serait laissée tomber a terre si les bras d'Atem ne l'avait supporté et empêcher de tomber. Atem qui conscient de l'imminence des explications paracheva son discours en obligeant avec douceur la jeune fille a relever le menton et a le regarder dans les yeux tout en demandant d'une voix très douce ;

« Alors expliques moi Anzu. Explique moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu. Explique moi pourquoi tu es partie avant que j'aies eu le temps de te dire tous les sentiments que je ressens pour toi. »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Anzu laissèrent échapper les perles de liquides salées qu'ils retenaient si difficilement depuis le début et la jeune fille ne put alors que bégayer ;

« Mais… cette… cette fille qui était… »

« Elle n'était rien pour moi… je l'ai quitté le soir même… par la suite j'ai voulu te parler mais tu faisais tout pour me fuir… jusqu'à ce que tu me fuis réellement. »

« Quand… Quand as-tu su… ? »

« Lorsque je t'ai embrassé et que tu as répondu a mon baiser. »

« Tu en as pourtant conclu que c'était une erreur ! » Accusa sur un ton amer la douce demoiselle.

« L'erreur était de t'avoir laissée partir sans me rendre compte que tu partageais mes sentiments. Tu te souviens de ma demande à propos de ce baiser ? Je t'avais demandé de le garder comme un trésor »

« Oui… je me souviens. Mais… pourquoi ? »

«Pour que tu puisses me le rendre par la suite et que l'échange recommence sans cesse jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, sois sure que je ne te laisserais pas repartir….Plus jamais. »

Sur cette tendre promesse, Atem scella leurs lèvres dans un profond et passionné baiser. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel laissa échapper la magie de noël qu'il avait contenue jusqu'alors, et de gros flocons blancs vinrent bientôt accompagner ce miracle de noël.

* * *

Rhaaaa, j'suis verte, j'suis verte , j' suis verte euh… Et en plus je hais le vert… j'suis doublement verte du coup….  
_Oui ça va, on a pigé ! Mais…pourquoi ? T'as bouclé cet Os en moins de 3h c'est plutôt bien non ?  
_Naaaaaaaaannn…. Parce que c'est une fin qui finit bien…. Et à l'eau de rose en plus… j'me déteste, j'me déteste .. Mais a un point…  
_Ah oui…c'est vrai que les trucs romanesque tu les digères plus vraiment… pas que tu les digérais avant mais c'est encore pire depuis quelques temps.  
_Bon sang, ça devait mal finir au début… c'est parti en sucette grave…et en plus j'suis pas satisfaite... j'trouve mon style zarbe et ... pff ou sont mes chocolats que je me défoule sur eux…

_Ok… autant dire que le retour de la demoiselle en catégorie YGO ne se sera pas fait sans mal et pas vraiment à son goût qui plus est. Si d'aventure cela n'était pas du vôtre non plus ou si au contraire cela vous a quelque peu plu… ben laissez des reviews… peut être que ça réconciliera Moonfree avec elle-même qui sait ? _


End file.
